


The Kidnapping

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, But Not the Best Idea, F/M, Good Intentions, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, OCs - Freeform, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron doesn't want Eclipse to inherit her mother's position on the Council.  And he's willing to do anything to make sure it doesn't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kidnapping

Eclipse sighed as she headed home from training with Alpha Trion.  Primus, listening to that man ramble on for hours about the god's history was tiresome. Still, it was something that she had to do.  She was going to take over her mother's role in the Council eventually and she had to learn now rather than later.

 

Still, it sucked having to do all this training.  It meant less time hanging out with her friends and just having fun.

 

Speaking of friends, she wondered how Megatron was doing.  It had been a while since she had last talked to him, even though it had ended on a bad note.  Primus, he had been so angry... so tormented...

 

"Miss Eclipse?"

 

Nearly jumping a foot high, the goddess turned to see a figure standing in the woods near the path.  It was after she blinked that she recognized the figure.  "S-Shockwave?"

 

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but is it possible to speak to you for moment?"

 

"Uh, sure," she left the path briefly to meet him at the forest's edge, "What do you wish to talk about?"

 

"...It's about my Lord..."

 

"M-Megatron?"

 

"He's... He has not been faring well since your last conversation."

 

Ah, yes.  She had hoped that wasn't the case, but it appeared to have been true.  He had snuck in her home about a month ago to talk to her.  To demand that she not join the Council.  That she did not need to join the Council to be with him.

 

Primus, it had been so frightening.  He was begging, no pleading with her.  Megatron didn't beg or plead.  It became so intense that her mother had to use her powers to throw him out, saying he couldn't return and see her unless he cooled his head.

 

Was that why she hadn't seen him since?  Because of her decision to continue with her training and eventually replace her mother on the Council?

 

"Is he... is he still mad about my decision?  I-I mean, I know he doesn't want me to, but I-"

 

"I understand that.  I do know about Lord Megatron's belief that you are only doing this because it is your mother's wish for you to take her place as the Goddess of Day."

 

"I know... I just-" While it was true she had been against taking her mother's place as the Goddess of Day at first, she had matured since then.  She wanted to be the Goddess of Day not because her mother wanted her to be.  She knew it was necessary and it was something she could do.  It wasn't as if she could be a title less goddess for the rest of her life.

 

"I understand that it’s your decision.  But my Lord still wishes that you do not do so."

 

"Did he even mention to you why that is?  All he's ever told me is that I shouldn't be the Goddess of Day... he never said why, I think."

 

Shockwave held his breath, trying not to give away how tense he was.  He was never tense around Lady Eclipse, but this conversation had to go perfectly.  Megatron was already setting his plan in action, but in order for it to work, he had to place the perfect bait for her to take.

 

"... I know I cannot say anything about my Lord, I feel it is best to let you know about... this case."

 

"Eh?"

 

"Miss Eclipse," he leaned in after looking around, "He does not want you to take over as the Goddess of Day... because he does not want you on the Council."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Lord Megatron has been on it long enough that he knows how dangerous some of its members are."

 

Eclipse paled.  Shockwave had a point.  The Council had some members on it that made her nervous.  Cyclonus, the God of Night and her mother's opposite, was cold and stoic, hiding his true nature.  Pixela, the Goddess of Presence, was a beautiful woman like her mother, but also a frightful woman; she was incredibly strong.  And she was also not very trusting of Alpha Trion.  He always seemed to be hiding something.

 

And then there was that one person who had been on the Council before... Nemesis Prime.  He had nearly plunged the God Realm into chaos and had killed other Council members!  It had taken many of the other gods and Council members to stop him, with Pixela dealing the final blow to the madman.

 

"B-But N-Nemesis-"

 

"-Is long dead, but Lord Megatron still fears the possibility of another member going rogue like him.  And there's no telling what some of the other members may do to simple have their own goals realized."

 

Primus, Eclipse thought, what was going through his mind?  Nemesis had been only one god that went rogue.  There was no way another could go rogue... could there?

 

"S-So... he doesn't want me on the Council?  Is that it?"

 

"...That is the main reason he doesn't want you to take your mother's place as the Goddess of Day."  It was the truth... just not all of it.

 

"I-I see..." Primus, if Megatron was that worried about her... Perhaps she had not thought this through enough.  Taking on the duties as the Goddess of Day didn't seem that bad, but as a Council member?  No wonder he didn't want her to join; even she was doubting that she would do a good job in that environment.

 

"M-Maybe I should go see him."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Megatron... he's only looking out for me.  He was there when Nemesis went rogue... and he's probably worried that I'll end up like some of those Council members the mad god had killed."

 

"It's unlikely it'll ever happen again-"

 

"But how can anyone tell?  How could anyone-?"

 

"We didn't before.  But now the Council does.  No one will allow such a thing to happen again."

 

Eclipse bit her lip.  She wasn't sure what to do, but she felt that she had to talk to Megatron.  She had to at least hear him out.

 

"Shockwave?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Could I come over to see Megatron tomorrow?"

 

"... I'm afraid that cannot happen."

 

"Wha-Why?"

 

"There is an important Council meeting tomorrow that will take most of the day.  He has much preparing to do in the Underworld."

 

Eclipse thought hard about that.  Right, her mother had to attend that meeting as well, which meant she was probably still asleep right now.

 

But that also meant-

 

"Could you take me to see him now?"

 

"Right now?" she took the bait, "But shouldn't you heading home, Miss Eclipse?  Your mother would be-"

 

"She's asleep right now.  She'll have to get up early to do her duties before the meeting.  I doubt she'll even notice I'm gone."

 

"But wouldn't she go to see you before she leaves?"

 

"Yes, but since my studies have been ending later and later, she lets me sleep in."

 

Excellent.  "I see.  Still, shouldn't you at least tell her you'll be seeing my Lord?"

 

"...My mother would probably stop me from going.  She doesn't like him that much," she puffed her cheeks, annoyed at her mother's attitude towards her friend, "In any case, I can just meet her at the meeting tomorrow.  I'm sure she won't fuss too much over it."

 

And the trap had been sprung.  He had been against this, but since his Lord commanded it, he had to obey.  He had given her all the chances to escape, but there was nothing he could do about it.  She had fallen so easily into the trap that it was impossible for her to escape it now.

 

"Very well.  Let me escort you to the Underworld."

 

"Okay."

 

And so Eclipse followed Shockwave into the woods, not even realizing that some kind of magic was working its way onto the path she had just been on.  From where she had stepped off, a shadow appeared.  It was in the shape of Eclipse, only with no face or distinguishable features except for the silhouette.

 

This figure sat down, covering up that Eclipse had ever stepped off the path.  It would be about a few minutes later that it would get up as if it had been resting and continue down the path, leaving behind a trail of prints identical to Eclipse's.

 

It would soon walk off the path much closer to her home and far away from where Shockwave had appeared.  And as if walked deeper into the woods, it finally disappeared.

 

Leaving it and Eclipse's path to fade out.

 

xxx

 

Lugnut and Strika waited outside their Lord's chambers.  As the God of Death's bodyguards, they had to ensure their Lord's protection from any attacker.  The only way into Lord Megatron's chambers was through here and nowhere else.

 

They stiffened as they saw someone approaching, only to loosen up a little when they saw it was Cyclonus, the God of Night and a fellow Council member.

 

"Is Megatron in at the moment?"

 

"What is it that you require of him?"

 

"I just need to discuss something with him about tomorrow's meeting."

 

"Don't you mean-" Lugnut hissed as Strika elbowed him in the side, "Yes, of course.  I will go retrieve Lord Megatron right away."

 

As Lugnut headed inside, Cyclonus waited outside staring at Strika, who was doing her best to ignore him and do her duty while also respecting him.  After all, he was a Council member.

 

"Is he always locked up in his chambers?" he asked.

 

"Lord Megatron is often in his chambers, though he does venture outside time and time again."

 

"He doesn't seem like someone to shut himself inside often.  Does he not slip outside for a quick breath of fresh air often?"

 

"My Lord does not do such things.  Also, this is the only entrance in and out of his chambers."

 

"Ah, so that's why there are more guards here.  Still, having only one way in isn't that good of a design flaw in case  _something_ goes wrong."

 

Strika did not react at the taunt, "My Lord has confidence in his servants.  And there are other ways to get out of a closed space."

 

"Yes, though none that he can't do without alerting everyone within a five mile radius."

 

"My Lord will see you now," a voice answered from the door.

 

Strika kept her face blank as she watched the God enter the Chambers.  She didn't like him.  He had been hanging out for most of the evening and only now did he finally come up to ask Lord Megatron to speak to him?

 

It was just too weird.

 

xxx

 

It wouldn't be until the following day that Radar would find out her only child was missing during the meeting.  A friend had stopped by to check up on the young goddess, something that happened often due to Radar's duties and commitments to the Council, only to find the girl wasn't in her bed.

 

With no note and no sign of the girl having been in bed, a search had ensued.  By the time Radar took to the search, Eclipse's path would be followed from Alpha Trion's library down to where she had stopped to rest and then the next resting spot and then finally to her path branching off into the deep woods.  There it would go cold and suspicions arose.

 

Radar had first accused Megatron, the obvious suspect, for he had been vehemently opposed to Radar's wish to have her daughter succeed her as Goddess of Day and a Council member.  But it was soon proven impossible.

 

No one had seen Megatron leave the Underworld from the time Alpha Trion remembered Eclipse leaving his library.  After he finished preparations for the meeting that day, he had retired to his chambers and had not left them even once.

 

And Cyclonus had even been able to back it up.  He often came to the Underworld to rest since it was quiet at night.  And he had had business to talk with Megatron about.  He had waited until after the other was done with preparation to speak with him and he had verified that the god had not left the Underworld in that time.  He could even verify that he had not used magic to escape from his enclosed chambers to snatch the girl.

 

With his alibi in place, there was nothing that could be done.

 

And so the search continued on.

 

xxx

 

Returning to his chambers again after the past two days, Megatron slumped into his favorite chair.  Shockwave was there ready with a cup of his favorite alcohol.

 

"I take it Lady Radar did not give up as quickly as you thought she would?"

 

"No, I had expected it as much.  I had failed to think of Optimus siding with her and not getting Cyclonus to tell Radar directly what he had witnessed."

 

"You should be lucky Pixela brought him."

 

"I should be.  Though I figured she would be on my side.  After all, her husband and I are close friends. She would never suspect me to something so heinous as to kidnap a poor girl."

 

Shockwave held back a sigh.  Primus, that woman was just too trusting of others.  Still, it had helped in this case.

 

"Would you like more, my Lord?"

 

"No," Megatron finished off his drink as he stood up again, "I need to get some rest.  The last few days have been stressful and long. I think a good long rest is required."

 

"I see.  Would you like me to take care of anything while you rest, my Lord?"

 

"Just any of the usual stuff," Megatron turned in the direction of his bedroom, "And make sure I have no unattended Council business to do."

 

"I'll inform you of any that come up."

 

"That will be all, Shockwave."

 

With a bow, Shockwave watched as the other left the room to get ready for bed.

 

But he knew better.  He knew what the other was really going to do before he even went to get ready for bed.

 

Megatron let a small smile come onto his face as he headed to his bedroom.  But before he got there, he headed down to a small wall off to the side on the way there.  Placing his fingers to it, he muttered something.

 

A door soon appeared, opening up to a hidden hallway he had had constructed long ago.  Who would have thought it had ever been used for anything up until now?

 

So the God of Death went down that hallway to the room he had been working on for the past month.

 

His smile grew bigger as he opened the door, revealing a room that looked like a normal bedroom with books and a desk and a bathroom attached.

 

And in the middle of it, on the giant bed he had created, was the sleeping figure of Eclipse.  It was a peaceful sight if it were not for the fact that this wasn’t her room and she had been forced into this sleep by his own power.

 

Megatron could not help but approach the side of the bed as he stared at her sleeping face.  Unbeknownst to anyone but himself and Shockwave, his chambers did have another way out.  It was at first an escape route in case of an invasion, but it had worked out perfectly in this case.  He and Shockwave simply used it to not be seen leaving or even outside the Underworld.  And all he had to do was wait for Shockwave to bring Eclipse so he could knock her out with his powers and carry her inside.  He only had to rush to see to Cyclonus who had come to visit, which he had planned before to draw off suspicion from the other gods.  Shockwave had to do the rest for him.

 

But it had all worked out in the end.  Eclipse was now safe here with him.  She would never join the Council or ever become the Goddess of Day.  She would never have to go to the other world with the humans and all.

 

They would never dirty her.  She would never be hurt or insulted by them, those... lowly beings.  She would remain pure and untainted.  She would stay and be the Eclipse he loved forever.

 

Leaning down, he kissed her forehead as he watched her mumble in her sleep.  Once she woke up from the sleep he had put her in, he would just have to convince her to never join the Council or succeed her mother.  Once he did that, he would try to convince her to stay here with him forever where she would be safe.

 

It was the best solution.  She could do whatever she wanted, she wouldn't have to study or do any work, and they could be together at any time, minus his own duties and council work.

 

"Don't worry, Eclipse," he whispered as he gently ran his hands through her hair, "I won't let anyone ever do you any harm."

 

Because that all that mattered.

 

END


End file.
